122515 - Chess for the Chest
11:15 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 23:15 -- 11:16 AT: After a few moments and quick corner turns, Aaisha pulled Nyarla into one of the more stately looking drawing rooms, a crystal chess set gleaming near the window. 11:18 AT: "Hmm, did you have a preference for what you play?" the question came as they drew closer to the set, Aaisha standing near it tapping her chin as she let go of his arm. 11:19 CC: His eyes light up at the sight of the chess set. "No, I assumed you'll go first." 11:19 CC: "You are an Empress after all." 11:19 AT: "Heh, that's true," she laughs motioning for him to sit down, "Well then I guess that makes this easy?" 11:20 CC: He takes the seat, sitting just behind the black pieces. "Easy?" 11:21 AT: "Yes, no randomizing," she takes here own set her eyes bright with excitementt and she takes a deep breath calming herself down. "Okay." 11:22 AT: She moves the first piece, her hands still shaking and then she speaks, "So did you find a lot of things you liked in my closet?" 11:25 CC: He responds by freeing a cavalreaper, er, a knight. "Your closet wasp lovely. There's so many good clothes." 11:26 AT: Her response is just as quick, practiced and her lips are tight as she considers the board. "Good, I tended to get whatever I liked so there shouldn't be anything too odd.." 11:26 AT: "Hm, I think Merrow has been down there though." 11:28 AT: Her response is just as quick, practiced and her lips are tight as she considers the board. "Good, I tended to get whatever I liked so there shouldn't be anything too odd.." 11:28 AT: "Hm, I think Merrow has been down there though." 11:32 CC: He took a bit longer, measuring his moves. "Hehe, I hope you don't like victory then. So you think Merrow's been hanging around here?" 11:33 AT: "Well yea, as far as I know the sprites are bound to our hives," she commented, "And he's really big on fashion there are a couple things down there that I haven't seen before." 11:34 AT: "Pff, if you go into something thinking you've already lost then you already have. If you're arrogant enough to think you're sure to win, then you're likely to fail." 11:34 CC: "Waspn't Merrow all buddy buddy with Laynne? Could he have inherited her fashion sense?" 11:35 AT: "Probably? There's a weird connection there between them it seems like he knew Laynne personally." 11:37 CC: "Oh? An overzealous one, huh?" He commented on her moves. 11:37 CC: "Check." 11:38 AT: "Pleease," she snorts, "It was a fair trade though I should've taken your knight earlier." 11:38 CC: "Should have, could have, and would have, but you didn't" 11:39 AT: "I'm gonna smack you." 11:41 CC: "Check." He sounded smug. 11:41 AT: She gives him a look and moves her king. 11:43 CC: "Hehehe, so Merrow and Laynne really were friends?" 11:44 AT: "I'm not sure... friends is the right word..." 11:44 AT: Her face is troubled, thinking as she moves. "She's too old." 11:45 CC: "Too old?" 11:45 AT: "Laynnne was Empress for thousands of sweeps Nyarla maybe more." 11:46 AT: "I... almost suspect that they're... genetically related." 11:48 CC: "...really?" 11:48 CC: "I mean, I guess it's possible." 11:48 AT: "Yes. She favored him. She gave him gifts." 11:48 AT: There's a touch of bitterness in her voice. 11:50 CC: "Wow. So yeah, they must have had some kind of connection.' 11:51 AT: "Mhm..." she studies the board quietly, "This is about to turn into a pawn massacre." 11:53 CC: "...is it?" 11:53 AT: "Fuck your knight honestly," she squints and stares at Nyarla then whispers, "Ruining my plans." 11:53 AT: "Well it WAS." 11:53 CC: "I should have warned you. Knights are my most favorite piece." 11:53 AT: "Rude." 11:55 CC: He only chuckled. 12:00 CC: "Mate" 12:00 AT: "Hmmmmm," her eyes were narrowed, "And here I was thinking I could at least get you in check once." 12:01 CC: "It wasp a good match. And we can have a rematch if you like." 12:01 AT: "Yes, I need to practice more. When I get too excited I go to fast," she starts to reset the board. 12:03 CC: "Winner takes white, is that a problem?" He helped her in resetting the board. 12:03 CC: "Also, how about raising the stakes?" 12:03 AT: "No that's fine," she waves a hand, "Always playing one side backs you into a corner. The stakes? What exactly did you have in mind?" 12:05 CC: He smiles. "What is winning worth to you? I don't gamble, but a friendly wager never hurt anyone." 12:07 AT: Aaisha rests her chin in her hand before she replies, "A kiss," she smiles, "Your time." 12:09 CC: "Hehehe, is that all? How about fifty boonies." He laughs. "I'm just kidding. So a kiss and a bit more time spant together?" 12:10 CC: "The ball has gone on for some time. Spending a bit more of the time we have left together sounds wonderful." 12:11 CC: "I'll play you for this dress I'm wearing." 12:12 AT: "Fifty boonies when I only have nintey-seven?" she reaches over and pokes his nose, "Please. Yes, I wish it didn't have to end, now you know how big my hive is... and empty hehe." 12:12 CC: "I'd love to take it home with me." 12:12 AT: "Oh, I should've just added it to your present then heh. Okay." 12:14 CC: "Your hive is great, though, yeah, pretty empty. Hmmm, so I win this dress if I win. What do you get?" 12:14 CC: "Do I have to take the dress off?" He waggled his eyebrows. 12:15 AT: Aaisha considers the question for a moment before answering slowly, "Well. Unless you wanted to spend our time a little differently?" 12:19 CC: He laughed. "I'm only messing with you. I mean, that's an option I guess." 12:20 CC: "Is that what you want?" 12:22 AT: "Oonly if you agree," a lopsided smile takes her face, a faded flush on her cheeks. 12:26 CC: A low buzz started, a blush growing across his features. "Yeah, I can agree to that. Erm, so. I win and I get the dress. You win and you get...me." 12:26 AT: She grins. "Yes." 12:28 CC: "A-and we have our termzzz." He buzz slurred into his words as he took the first turn. 12:29 AT: "Hehe." 12:33 CC: He kept his eyes on the game, moving in silence. Blush firmly in place. 12:35 AT: Aaisha watches him, glancing back at the board briefly, chin still in her hand. "Are the stakes too high?" 12:38 CC: "No no, they're fine. Just, I don't plan to go easy on you just because we'd both be winning." 12:39 AT: She laughs outloud at that, "Good, I wouldn't be learning then." 12:43 CC: "So, since you're learning. what'll your next move be?" 12:45 AT: "Mmm, that's a good question my head is getting all clouded..." she bites her lip. 12:50 CC: "Buzz, you shouldn't lose focus so easily. you'll lose out on your prize." 12:51 AT: "Would I? Maybe you would just end up with two...?" 12:55 CC: "...well I'd have definitely earned them both... 12:55 CC: " 12:56 CC: "I'd watch what you say though. You'll just make me try harder." 12:57 AT: She chuckles low, "And how's that a bad thing?" 12:59 CC: "Hehe, beats me." 12:59 CC: "But you won't. So I guess it's winner takes all." 01:00 AT: "Ooh those are fighting words sir," her eyes flash as she sits up a little straighter 01:03 AT: "Retribution is sweet." 01:04 CC: "...my mind may be a little clouded too." 01:05 AT: "Hehe." 01:07 CC: "So you took the edge, but will you cut me down?" 01:08 AT: "That is a wonderful question sir, and we'll just have to find out. A battle isn't won until it's over." 01:09 AT: "And I finally got you in check once, hehe." 01:13 CC: "Hehehe, okay, you got me once. Can I return the favor though?" 01:14 AT: "Um, no rude," Aaisha eyed the next moveset, sighing, "And here I wanted to threaten your rook again." 01:15 CC: "I have second favorite pieces, too." 01:16 CC: "Though, I nomally leave my rooks in reserve." 01:16 AT: "Well we think alike then, rooks saved for backup." 01:17 CC: "Rooks aren't just back up, I save them because they're great for ending a game..." 01:18 AT: She narrows her eyes at him, "Yes trapping the king on one end of the board." 01:24 CC: "And it looks my chances of doing tha tjust got cut in half. " He gives a good natured smile. 01:25 AT: "Mmm, yes. My bishop made a noble sacrifice." 01:25 AT: "And I didn't even do that one on purpose whoops." 01:26 CC: "Oh what a brave soldier." 01:27 AT: "Yes, very brave you should admire him." 01:28 CC: "Should have crushed him sooner." 01:28 AT: "Hehe." 01:29 CC: "Fuck that pawn. I lose." 01:30 AT: "He is also a very brave pawn," she's smiling wide, "Your bishop fought to the very end." 01:31 AT: "BUt damn, I didn't realize I was driving you into a stalemate can this even be called a victory?" she sighs. 01:33 CC: "I'm good at weaseling my way out, but having to do so is still a loss by my standards. Hehe, We can go for a two out of three if you really want to win. Or we can both be winners." 01:35 CC: "I don't mind another round...if you wanna raise the stakes." 01:35 AT: "Mmmm," she makes a face, "Stalemate is so unsatisfying..." Her eyes snap to his as he comments and she narrows hers, "What are we raising them to?" 01:38 CC: He grins. "What else have you got to give? I can win you and that's already a grand prize." 01:40 AT: "Haha! I could give you me, that's certainly something. But would that be enough? I certainly have other things that interest you I'm sure." 01:42 CC: "Like what?" 01:43 AT: "Mmm, well you've seen my closet there's plenty there for you to fawn over. And of course my treasury. A right shame I can't use any of it though." 01:44 CC: "Hmmm...we can put those boonies on the table...I can get some time with that sweet throne...We can play strip chess instead of betting more..." 01:44 CC: "Hmm...wasp that throne bolted down?" 01:47 AT: "Pffha!" she laughs, smiling though her eyes narrow a bit, "In a sense yes it was, it's built into the hive." 01:47 AT: "But you know, I've never played strip chess..." 01:49 CC: "Damn, I liked that chair. And I haven't either...not even sure strip chess is a thing to play." 01:52 AT: "Hehe, mhmm I like it too that's why it's built into the hive," she's teasing as she leans forward, tilting her head, "But we can always tryy playing it that way? Keep the stakes the same just add... more flair?" 01:55 CC: He leaned forward as well. "Well...Let's play. Make your move." 02:00 AT: Aaisha giggled, fingering a pawn in front of her with a sly smile, "You don't even want to figure out the rules first? Mm.. since we both don't have much let's pass the pawns, losing a knight or bishop means losing minor articles of clothing, accessories included. Rooks, both of them, undergarments and the queeen... the queen the dress goes. Oh but for this checkmate... Well when we get to the kin 02:00 AT: g..." 02:00 AT: She smiles and starts the game. 02:03 CC: "I can agree to those rules. Though all roads lead to rome in this case." 02:05 AT: "It's not a bad road to be on honestly..." 02:06 CC: "We'll get where we're going and see the scenery on the way..." 02:07 AT: Aaisha laughs, eyes set on the board though there's a flush just dusting her cheeks. 02:10 AT: "Check." 02:13 CC: "Hehe, is that all you wanted? To put me in check once? I want to play." 02:13 CC: "So that's a bishop down and a knight following close behind. A strike for each of us." 02:14 AT: "You say that like I'm trying to throw the game," she comments with a smile. "It is indeed isn't it." 02:14 AT: There's a quick rustle under the table as Aaisha takes off her shoes, pushing them to the side of the table. 02:15 CC: He unwraps the scarf from his neck, laying it across the back of his chair. 02:22 CC: He watches the board. "Looks like neither of us is holding back." 02:22 AT: "Well aren't we both just being careful little wrigglers hehe." 02:23 CC: His shoes came off, set by the side of the table. 02:24 AT: "And that's one rook for me, mmm," she taps her chin. 02:25 CC: "I can wait. You'll lose the other soon anyway." 02:26 AT: She chuckles. "Have you taken a good look at this dress?" 02:26 CC: "It's gorgeous." 02:27 AT: As her bishop is taken she reaches up and takes off her earrings, setting them aside next to captured black pieces. 02:27 AT: "It is, but do you really think I could wear undergarments without showing them off to the whole world?" 02:29 CC: "...Oh." 02:31 AT: "I'm surprised you didn't notice." 02:32 CC: "I noticed...just hadn't really dwelled on it." 02:33 AT: "Aaw, and I wore this just for you too," she mock pouts. 02:34 AT: "Ooo, and you almost got me there." 02:34 CC: "You wore the dress just for me to try to get you out of the dress?" He raises an eyebrow with a smirk 02:35 AT: "Is it working?" she returns the smirk with a sly smile of her own. 02:38 CC: "You tell me." He retaliated for a lost bishop, striking with his rook. 02:39 AT: "Hmm, didn't see that..." she murmurs as she gently takes off the necklace Nyarla had given her earlier, putting it right next to her earrings on the table. 02:40 AT: "Well how badly do you want that queen?" 02:40 CC: "How many minor accessories do you have left?" He removed the original scarf from his outfit whereas before wasp the gift scarf he'd removed. 02:41 CC: "You're my Empress, do I need that queen?" 02:41 AT: "Mmm, well I was planning on counting these," she holds up a wrist and shakes it where her dress is connected to the metal, "The necklace with my sign isn't coming off." 02:42 AT: "Ooh you're too good with words Nyarla. But you know it depends, how badly do you want to see me out of this dress?" she raises her eyebrows and holds her arms out to the side. 02:45 CC: He watched her next move, incredulously. "I'm pretty sure you want you out that dress more than me." 02:46 CC: "But I'll take it." He took the queen. 02:51 AT: "Fuck," she whispered to herself, "This is why you always check the board. Well aren't you lucky? 02:53 AT: "You know I was hoping I could tease you a little more before this but..." she gets up out of her chair, a fuchsia flush returning to her cheeks as she unclips the bracelets around her wrists, and reaches up for the clasp behind her neck. 02:53 CC: He's grinning. "Maybee it's luck, probably skill. Possibly game over?" 02:54 AT: "Ha, you wish now I have to get you to match," she's grinning only hesitanting a second before opening the clasp and letting the dress drop to the floor. 02:57 CC: The constant buzzing rose in volume. 02:58 CC: "All roadzz lead to Rome. But will you earn it or will it be a conzolation prizze? 02:58 AT: Aaisha laughs low, pleased as she picks up the dress and sets it down on on the back of her chair before sitting. "Oh I don't think consolation prize would be so bad honestly." 03:02 CC: He looked her up and down a few good times before she sat down. Distracted, he failed to save his queen. 03:04 AT: "And would you look at that, it's worked out in my favor?" She deftly takes his offered queen. 03:07 CC: "And revenge has been obtained." He stood, pulling his dress over his head, setting it over the back of the chair. He wasp topless. "Still have pants left, lucky me." 03:10 AT: "Aaaw," she pouts as he takes off the dress though her eyes linger on him longer than usual as she bites her lower lip. 03:12 CC: "Two rooks and check." 03:12 CC: "A shame you have nothing left to lose." 03:12 AT: She giggles. 03:13 AT: "Well I'm just not paying attention at all tonight am I?" 03:13 AT: "Suffer the wrath of my pawn." 03:13 CC: "Instead of offering me your last pieces, you can simply concede to me." 03:15 CC: He smirking, eyeing her. 03:15 AT: "Where's the fun in that?? Fight to the bitter end!" she grins, "I may have lost my queen but I can still make you wait." 03:16 CC: "Making a time player wait?" 03:18 AT: "Well of course, when did impatience ever go well for anyone? Even a Time player." 03:19 CC: "Very true. If I were less patient, I'd have fallen for that little trap" 03:20 CC: "You're just buying time" 03:21 AT: "Aand why do you say that?" she laughs as his rook stops just short if demise and crosses her legs, "I'd love for this game to be over as much as you." 03:24 AT: "One last hurrah." 03:24 AT: "Check." 03:24 CC: "That poor foolish pawn." 03:25 AT: "Pfft. Well I guess we're even now with those stalemates." 03:25 CC: "Seems like stalling worked for you." 03:26 CC: "Yeah, we're even." 03:26 AT: "It did didn't it? So. What would you like to do now? You did win that first match..." 03:29 CC: "I'd like to do a great many things including play another match at a later date. This time player is tired of waiting for his prize..." 03:35 AT: "Oh are you now?" she gets up out of her chair, trailing her hand on the table as she walks over to Nyarla's side. Leaning down she brushes his lips with hers before whispering, "And who do you think is making you wait?" 03:36 AT: to black